It's A Girl
by Jafaax
Summary: Jacob and Nessie have a Baby; Jessie. this is the story of her birth and other stuff PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

"Push Nessie, push" Carlisle said to Nessie, my wife

"JACOB!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Jeez, child birth must be painful. Nessie was squeezing my hand so hard it started to hurt. And that's something

"I see a head! C'mon Nessie your doing so well" it felt weird having some other man look at Nessie's vagina, other than me of course but Carlisle was a doctor and Nessie Grandfather, that was weirder. Just as Nessie started to loosen her grip on me I saw a relieved face on Carlisle and a smile.

"It's a girl" Carlisle said with a grin

Nessie, like me, was overjoyed to see our little girl enter the world. She was our first and only child so far. Nessie smiled and turned my way to look at me. "I love you Jacob" and as I leaned down to kiss her Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and even Emmett and Jasper came running through the door clapping and saying well done to Nessie. Carlisle wrapped the little girl in a blanket and passed her to Nessie, who started crying with happiness. "She's perfect" then it went silent with all of the Cullen's looking at me pressing my lips onto Nessie.

"What's her name then Nessie?!" Emmett said to break the silence. Trust Emmett. Nessie looked up to me and smiled because we had already chosen names for a baby boy and girl.

"Jessie" Nessie looked at Jessie and passed her to me, I looked into her eyes, bright blue. And my little girl. I tear streamed down my face. I couldn't believe I was crying. I hadn't cried since I was little. I gently pressed my lips onto Nessie's again and passed little Jessie to Bella, who was also making tearless sobs, as well as Rosalie, Esme and Alice.

"This is the best day of my life" I whispered to Nessie While Jessie was passed around. The only noise in the room was "Aww!"

"And this is the best moment of my life, I love you Nessie. Me, you and Jessie. Forever and always".

"Shhhh, Jessie be quiet! Mummy is sleeping!" Jessie had kept me and Nessie up for days now and the tiredness was starting to kick in. but Nessie had somehow managed to sleep and doing what she did best, Jessie, was crying. Again. "Jessie, what do you want?"

"Mama milk" Jessie said quietly. Although she was only 3 months old she was the weight, size and had the intellect of a 1 year old. What Nessie and I had also discovered about Jessie is that she could phase into a werewolf. Just like me and had vampire traits such as she feeded on blood and human food. Just like Nessie. But what we did find weird is that she could phase into a wolf, but she still grew. So Nessie and I came up with the solution of Jessie fully maturing at 7 years old. "when I have mama milk I will let you and mummy sleep. Can I stay with Auntie Alice?!" Jessie loved Alice. Mainly because Alice bought her everything she wanted.

"Jessie cant you wait till mummy gets up? You can have the milk Grandpa Carlisle made for you"

"Nooo!! I want mama milk!!" my only option was to wake up Nessie and tell her what Jessie wants then finally we can have some alone time to sleep. I tiptoed with Jessie to our room and slowly whispered into Nessie's ear.

"Honey can you wake up please. Jessie said that if you give her some of your milk that we can sleep alone while she stays with Alice" as soon as I had finished Nessie shot up from sleeping and hinted to Jessie to come over.

Jessie left once she was finished and I looked at Nessie "Finally, some alone time" I smiled and Nessie looked back at me, she still looked exhausted

"Jake do you want more children?

"Well yeah, but defiantly not now. I think Jessie is enough at the moment" Nessie rested her head on my bare chest and kissed it.

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you too Nessie"

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jessie. Happy birthday to you!!!" Today was her first birthday. Even though Jessie looked about three or even four years old. I ran up to Jessie, grabbed her by the waist and started swinging her around. With giggles streaming out of her mouth I gave her a big kiss "Happy birthday sweetie, do you want to know what I got you?!"

"Yes yes yes!! What did you get me daddy?!"

"Well because you're my special little girl I got you a special little gift" the look on Jessie's face made me laugh. Her little face was lit up and she had a huge grin, also she was staring at me in the face with her bright blue eyes. I went around the corner and picked up a basket. I gave it to Jessie, whose face looked happier than it had ever been before. She opened the basket and out came running a little Labrador puppy.

"Daddy, Daddy! It looked like andrex from the toilet roll advert!"

"Yes, he sure does. What are you gunna name him pumpkin?"

"Barbie". You have got to be kidding me. In the kitchen Nessie was busy making all our breakfast's when she burst in hysterics of laughter. Jessie and I walked into the kitchen. I gave Nessie the 'explain why your laughing to Jessie face'. So I sat down, crossed my legs to see what Nessie had to say to our daughter.

"Mummy why are you laughing?"

"Well…err…because…Barbie is a boy and well you can't give a boy a girl name or it will hurt their feelings." Damn. She was right. The puppy was a boy.

"Yes! Mummy your right! The little baby won't like me if I call him Barbie!" Nessie gave me the 'ha-ha' face and carried on making breakfast

"I'll name him…George".

"Lovely name, Jessie. C'mon lets take him for a walk to Grandpa and Grandma's house"

"Yes! C'mon mummy lets go!" little did Jessie know there was a surprise in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right first things first, I'm sorry it took soooooo long, I haven't had the chance. I mean I was on a computer ban and school work and that crap… but I'm writing this over my school work! My English essay! It's in tomorrow! (Well when you read this it might not be tomorrow)**

**Second thing…REVIEEEWEWWWWW!!!!! Please!!! On my last chapter (so far at the moment) I only have 1 review…1 REVIEEWW!!!! CMOONNNN I really love them and although people added me to their favs and that I think the reviews are really good because it's something that I can read and get really, really excited over!!**

**Thanks! Xx**

Jacob POV

We walked to Carlisle and Esme's house, where Edward and Bella would also be waiting. As we were walking there I realized that I had never actually shown Jessie my wolf form. That could be another one of her surprises! I looked over to Nessie, who, was smiling at Jessie and walking at the same time. Jessie was carrying little George, she refused to walk him on a lead as "he might fall over a twig" Nessie looked up at me and smiled. I could see how proud she was of our beautiful little daughter.

When we arrived at the house it was as silent as tiptoeing mice sneaking around, although I don't think the Cullen's would even let mice in their house. Anyway, it was seriously quiet. Nessie skipped over to me and put her hand gently on my face, they were all in the kitchen. "Did you realize that I have never shown Jessie my wolf form yet? Only told her about it?"

"Jake, you've gotta' show her today and give her a ride though the forest, I think she would be having the best day of her life" I smiled and turned to Jessie who was playing on the floor with a stuffed toy she'd left round here the other day, and George. It was a wolf toy, made especially to look like me when I phased. But Jessie didn't know that!

Just as we settled onto the couch Emmett came jumping down a full flight of stairs and pouncing onto Jessie, then swinging her around "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART!!!!" We had all jumped at Emmett's entrance. Nessie got up and gave Emmet a hug. Then the big bear himself (Yes, Emmett) came and squeezed me. It didn't hurt but I couldn't breathe

"Dude…can't breathe..!"

"Sorry, trying to get used to that" Jessie was looking around the front room looking for Bella or as she says 'Nana Beebee' jeez, that girl has an imagination…Jessie started looking under the couch for the rest of her family when Emmett put her down, where, it was obvious that even Alice couldn't fit. But what did actually catch my eye was the fact that Jessie, who is only 1 year old was lifting up the couch with one hand! I was so shocked to see this, she was still a baby and she was lifting things that were quite heavy. She must have lots of wolf in her, which made me happy. While Jessie's head was under the couch Bella and Edward and the rest of the 'crew' came out singing 'happy birthday' and again, Jessie's face lit up when she saw Esme and Alice carrying a cake that was nearly bigger than herself! The cake was beautifully decorated and made, Alice probably chose it. But it was a huge pink cake with flowers wrapped around a vine spiraling the cake. It also had hearts in a deeper shade of pink. Jessie blew out her candle and smiled with her big white teeth. She was happy, as always. I looked at Nessie and hinted that I was going the phase, so I walked out of the house.

I took off my clothes, not to ruin them, phased and wrapped my cropped jeans around my back leg. I slowly walked, on my four legs, back to the house. As soon as I walked in Jessie screamed and grabbed George as quick as she could. But Edward caught her, "Jessie, Jessie Shhhh its okay! He's not going to hurt you! Don't worry sweetie its just daddy" Jessie looked at her grandpa with her bright blue eyes. Edward smiled "go on Jessie, you give me George because Daddy said he wants to give to a ride through the woods"

"Err…well…Daddy?" I dashed over to her with my tongue dangling out of my mouth and started giving her kisses, doggie style. Jessie was giggling; it was cute "Okay! Okay! Daddy its you, I believe you! I'll come!" I stopped liking her and laid down so she could easily hop onto my back

"_Tell Jessie to hold onto my scruff"_ I said to Edward

"Jessie, daddy says to hold onto his scruffy loose bit on the top of his neck"

"_Thanks man, now she's just going to refer to it as 'the scruffy loose bit'"_ I growled a bit at Edward but not too loud so it didn't scare Jessie and ran off into the wood.

"Daddy, daddy go faster!!"

"_Jess, Darling, this is as fast as I can go" _she couldn't hear me but…I don't know I was just talking to myself. We started to slow as we got to Forks; we had been out for about 10 minutes now and I was getting quite shattered. Usually on my rounds I'd run for a while and sit down but constantly running is tiring. I stopped immediately when I scent went right up my nose. It was a vampire, a single vampire. I got a bit startled because the smell was new, and close. Also I had Jessie on my back. She was my everything; if anything had happened to Jessie then I don't think I could live with myself that I put her in that danger. That sounded quite cheesy, but it's true. Jessie could sense that something was wrong. She hopped off my back and looked at me. I quickly seized the chance to go behind a tree, phase back and put my shorts on. As I turned back to pick her up Jessie was gone. My little precious baby girl was nowhere to be seen. I phased back again, not even thinking about the fact that my best shorts were shredded but the fact Jessie was missing. I howled to my brothers. We had to surround the area as quick as possible

"_Jake, dude what's up?!"_

"_Its Jessie, Seth, someone has taken her, I was taking her out for a ride and then I smelt something and I realized it as a vampire, Jessie hopped of my back so I went behind a tree to phase back and put my shorts on but when I came back she was gone. I need all of you to surround the area as quick as possible, we can't let them escape"_

"_Jake, slow down, don't worr-"_

"_DON'T WORRY?! DON'T FREEKIN' WORRY? SETH, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH JESSIE MEANS TO ME?!" _Seth didn't say anything after that but all I could hear was howls and more howls.I was to far away for Edward to hear so I ran as fast as I had ever ran before to the Cullen's house. As soon as I was close enough I was calling Edward like I was on a bloody telephone

"_Edward!? Edward?! C'mon Dude!"_

"_Jake? What is it?!"_

"_It's Jessie someone has taken her, I was just-" _

"_Save it for later have you alerted the wolves?"_

"_Edward that was the first thing on my mind, they are surrounding the area as we speak"_

"_Good, I've got Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Nessie heading out now. I'm about to join them"_

"_Edward, no not Nessie, I cant bear something happening to her to, and someone needs to stay with her"_

"_Jake calm down, you stay with Nessie as you search the area" _I cut off as I was close to the Cullen's house. I started to cry; no I started to cry waterfalls. I had never cried like this before but Jessie and Nessie were the two things that made up my world. And now one of them was missing. I don't know what to do. I just hope she is okay. That's my only wish.

**Soo? What do you think guys/girls?! I hope you like it! One last thing…**

**REVIEEEEEEWWWW :D**


End file.
